The Nation Dating Game
by Frost687
Summary: Well, the nations are just bored. They're bored, so what better to do than a little dating game? But who will be the lucky - or should we say unlucky - bachelor? A certain China, that's who! However, it seems that no one can score a date with the ancient nation. Wait a second... Who's China walking with? Iggychu oneshot, dedicated to sparkly moonlight.


**Hello, lovers of Hetalia and Iggychu! This is Frost687, ready for another England/China oneshot. This story is dedicated to Sparkly moonlight, as thanks for reviewing almost every chapter of Iggychu 30 Day Challenge, as well as following the story until the very last chapter! Thank you so very much, and I hope you enjoy this oneshot.**

**By the way, this FanFiction is based on ****How to pick Up a Princess****, a Fairy Tail RuneStar oneshot. Basically, the male guild members play a game where the guy that uses best pick up line on Lucy wins. Freed wins… XD I give the credit for the original fanfiction to Misty Mina, and I got all of my ideas for this from the fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Nation Dating Game<strong>

For some odd reason that anyone had yet to comprehend, many of the nations had quite a bit of free time on their hands recently. Normally, every personification of every country in the world would be buried up to their ears in paperwork, national problems, other nations, etc. However, these past weeks, the nations' bosses had seemed to be capable of handling official business, leaving the countries themselves with a lot of free time and boredom.

Currently, several nations were gathered at a conference room in Geneva, with seemingly no purpose except to lie around, with absolutely nothing to do. Every now and then, one of them would heave out a giant sigh, followed by the others echoing the same bored sigh. Even Italy was sitting still, absentmindedly twirling some pasta on a fork with Germany sitting to his right and Japan to his left. All in all, everyone was completely bored out of their minds. From the room ceiling, the air conditioning switched on, blasting freezing air into everyone's faces. The muffled echoes from cars on the road near their meeting room building dug themselves into the nations' minds, until the car engines and honks became a normal part of the background. Most nations were simply doodling, holding their paperwork down to prevent the air conditioning from blowing the sheets of paper away.

Eventually, they started attempting to come up with several ideas of how to cure the plague of boredom settling over the meeting room. At least, America started thinking up ideas.

"Anyone wanna play football?" the young nation asked. He immediately flinched slightly, knowing what the others thought of 'football', especially Italy.

The pasta loving nation sat up 50% taller in his seat, repeating, "Ve~ Football?" It was just a tiny smirk on his face, but everyone could spot his mischievous expression easily enough. And everyone else reacted as soon as nationly possible.

Standing up from his seat, one hand slamming on the table, America replied, "No! Not that football, I mean real football!" Most of the nations just sighed, knowing what would come next. Yes, it was the classic 'Which form of football is superior?' When Italy and Romano both started to spaz at how there wouldn't be a football (soccer) match, Germany calmed them down by pushing them back down into their seats and England sat America back down as well.

"America, Italy, we are not playing any type of football, or America football," England answered, glaring slightly at the blond nation.

Meanwhile, Germany was scolding the Italy brothers for being so worked up about a game of soccer. Everyone had already learned their lesson after their four wins in the World Cup… After several nation's injuries, they had also realized that Italy was like Satan in the game, only knowing how to kick at a 'hard-as-I-can' speed.

"Fine, fine, fine," America muttered. After a few more of his ideas were shot down, several nations were starting to get that eye twitch that usually ended up in a few broken bones. Why? Well, it couldn't have been because America had suggested everything from a wife-carrying contest to a nation dance off. It might have been his idea for a hero contest (that America automatically won) or spin the bottle. Of course, the few that weren't preparing to kill someone were panicking to figure out what to do. That's how France decided on…

"A dating game?" France blurted out. Half of his mind wanted to suggest that in the first place, but he wasn't planning on saying it. Until now… The Frenchman explained that the group would choose another nation and the first one to get a date with that nation would win.

After a few seconds of nations blinking in confusion, America and many of the others just agreed with the wine loving country to have something to do. Now, the large group was looking for an unsuspecting vict – that is, player. Everyone started thinking of one of the few female nations, with their ideas continually being shot down.

First, there was Hungary.

Shaking his head, Germany commented, "She would kill us." Since Prussia was still too dense to understand that little fact, Germany just had to learn it for him.

"Belarus?"

"She would kill us. Kill us with knives!"

Slumping onto the table, America sighed, suggesting, "Ukraine?"

"_I_ would kill you." Russia. No questions asked.

Next… "Liechtenstein?"

The sound of a gun cocking was all the explanation they needed to turn down that idea. It seemed that with every suggestion, the nations realized that someone else would kill them, or the nation herself would take of that. Eventually, the group was back to where they were: sitting around a table, bored as hell. And then China walked into the meeting room.

"China!" For the second time that day, everyone at the table sat up straighter. After America had called out the elder nation's name just soft enough for everyone but China to hear, it was hard for them to not wonder what he was thinking. So they decided to listen.

Suddenly, America's glasses glinted slightly. That could never be good. He suggested, "What about China? After all, he does look like a girl."

"But he would still kill us," pointed out England, sweatdropping nervously. To be truthful, England wanted to say something to the other nations, but it kind of involved China…

And yet, the nation was ignored. Like always.

* * *

><p>China growled softly to himself as he flipped through sheets of paperwork sitting on his desk. What in the name of Shinatty-chan were those nations up to? The day had started as normal, with him walking into a meeting room full of bored and counter-productive personifications. He had started working on official papers from his boss, and it definitely appeared that he was one of the few that actually had any work. Oh well. Everything had been completely fine, until France tried to get him to go on a date with the wine loving nation (which probably would have ended in France dragging China to his bedroom). Then again, that was kind of normal…<p>

Within the last several minutes, China's angry meter had risen from 'relaxed' to 'I want to kick those nations where it hurts' because of how everyone was flirting with him. That's right, _flirting_. Sure, it might have been normal for France or even Russia to be trying to score a date with him, but…

Starting to take several deep breaths in so he wouldn't explode, China continued signing paperwork and tried to think about what was going on. Well, it was rather simple to know what was happening: every nation from America to Spain was hitting on him, and China was preparing to hit them, but not by flirting. Besides, he wasn't even looking for anyone! Well, possibly because he already had someone.

After the past half an hour with more nations flirting with him than people existing back when he was young, China had finally managed to understand the situation of what was happening. Apparently, many of the nations were playing some sort of dating game, with him as the bachelor! Don't they understand that he wasn't a bachelor?

The irritated nation released his grip on the ballpoint pen in his hand so he wouldn't crush the object like a potato chip. If just one more nation even walked within 20 feet of him with the wrong kind of look on their face – by that, China meant any kind of face – he would get out his wok. Then, he would borrow Hungary's frying pan and Russia's lead pipe just for good measure.

Glancing up at the sound of footsteps, China gritted his teeth very slightly. Who was it? At this point, China didn't really mind who the person was, as long as he could kill them.

Soon though, China's anger started fading away when he noticed the nation's messy blond hair, emerald eyes, and scruffy eyebrows. England whispered something in his ear, and China immediately stuffed his paperwork into the messenger bad on his shoulder, standing up from his chair. Nodding happily, the nation took England's hand and began to follow him out of the meeting room.

Sure, he was vaguely aware of the other nations gaping at the Brit. He just knew that he wanted to get out of that meeting room. Better yet, he was walking with England.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. The ending was rushed. I seriously hated how I took so long with this oneshot.<strong>

**Once again, thank you so much to Sparkly moonlight for your support with Iggychu 30 Day Challenge! If anyone else has any requests for me about Hetalia, I will accept anything.**


End file.
